Lost & Found
by dramababe16
Summary: My take on what Fast 6 would look like if Letty had her memory. Dom doesn't hesitate to go to London when he finds out that the love of his life is still alive. The fight to get her back gets increasingly difficult when he finds out that she's done some terrible things as well but the affinity the two have for one another eventually brings them back in a complicated reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't help myself with the name of this fic, I really couldn't think of anything that fit what I was working towards until it popped into my head. I thought Fast 6 was amaze-balls I wouldn't change a thing but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with it so my take on what it would look like if my favorite badass still had her memory and of course I added what I do best _drama_. So Owen Shaw is a bit OOC I needed to give him some actual human emotions for this story to work. Easy on me with Elena in this chapter, she was in the first part of the movie so blame them. And if you haven't seen the movie there are some spoilers-nothing you probably haven't heard yet and by the time I post other chapters I think it'll be showing in cinema. Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter one- Sleep's a stranger because of you.**

Dom rolled over in bed, physically he was more comfortable than ever. His dangerous ideas had finally paid off, literally, he liked the feeling of not worrying about anything. The soft skin of his lover against his rough skin gave him solace. Knowing that someone still wanted him emotionally with his tons of baggage helped him sleep at night. She had hers too but before he could stop it she had fallen in love with him and he couldn't see himself breaking another heart so he went along with it. He enjoyed the semi peaceful sleep that her presence provided and it would have been peaceful if it wasn't for the real love of his life. It would have been deep and undisturbed until her face made it's way into his head of course, sure as the sun it would.

Every night, hunting him like the beautiful nightmare she was when she was alive. Her bright smile, it appeared out of nowhere in the most dangerous situations. Jumping unto oil tanks was no time to be smiling but she did and it made Dom love her even more because she did. Her pointed death glare keeping him in line and from saying something he knew he shouldn't. Her dark eyes assuring him every time she looked him in the eye that she wasn't going anywhere and she loved him. Her lips, caressing every inch of his body that she had access to, her kisses made him feel like it was Dom & Letty's world and no one else existed. Her laughter, sounded like profound poetry in his ear, it's weightlessness of pure joy assured him that he did his job at keeping her happy.

There was no one else in existence that could have replaced her, or even come near to it. He didn't have the real thing so he accepted that he would never be truly happy again. As memories of her seeped into his head he couldn't bare to lay next to another woman and think about her. He placed a chaste kiss to Elena's lips and slipped out of bed running from memories of _her_.

The fresh air did what it needed but he knew she would be back in his head before long, like always.

He began working on an engine, taking his time, like a painter making small strokes on a masterpiece. And that's when he heard the deep voice, the only one that rivaled his own. Remaining calm since he was technically untouchable he turned around.

"This is what a hundred million buys? Wasn't that hard to find you Toretto."

"Wasn't hiding."

"How's the life of a retired national criminal?"

"I like it here, it's quiet, nice weather and no extradition. What are you doing here Hobbs?"

"Last Tuesday a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia."

"I don't do cold weather."

"I know it wasn't you... but you're gonna help me catch the team responsible, and you ain't gonna need that." Dom chuckled just as Elena came out with her finger on the trigger of her gun.

"You can't touch him Hobbs-"

"I'm not here to extradite anyone,' Hobbs cut her off, "See he's gonna come voluntarily, as a matter of fact, you're gonna beg me. This was taken a week ago." Hobbs held out the large folder.

"See you out front." The confidence in his voice aroused curiosity in Dom.

Dom reluctantly took the folder from his hands ready to throw it back in his face but what he saw scared the hell out of him. If it were a ghost she would be haunting him by now so he knew it was real. It had to be now that he had hope. Leticia Ortiz, his Letty was alive. How the fuck is that possible he thought in awe. He felt the world fall away around him, Elena's presence behind him forgotten.  
Elena stood behind him carefully peering at the folder picture in his hand while he memorized every pixel of the picture trying to absorb all he could about it.

"It's Letty isn't it."

"It's impossible." He said to sound normal when in fact he knew in his heart that it was really Letty.

"If that was my husband, if there was a chance... I would go."  
Dom hugged her, not because he had to think about it or took her words to heart, he had planned to go the moment he saw the picture. Without bothering to go through the rest of the photos in the folder he found Hobbs waiting for him outside.

"I'm gonna need everything. All the info you got."

"You'll get it when the team gets it."

"No team, this is gonna have to be me alone."

"It's not that simple, the crew we're after, they hit like thunder and then disappear like smoke. You go in alone, and you won't even touch em'. Been chasing this guy across twelve continents and four countries and believe me the last place I wanna be right now is at your front steps selling girl scout cookies. I need your help Dom. I need your team."

* * *

Letty was wide awake at four in the morning...again. She had been off her medication for the past year and without them she couldn't sleep properly. She was haunted with memories of her and Dom, they made her wake up sweating and sometimes screaming. They'd become nightmares if anything. The wondering would never stop, if he was okay, safe, happy? As much as she wanted to know she knew that knowing would do more harm than good so she would keep wondering, keep guessing and drawing conclusions. Although she knew she shouldn't, she shouldn't be haunted by the man that left. He left her after she pleaded, and after he promised he wouldn't.

_Letty was happy, and not for a criminal, she was happy period. She felt content and euphoric after their action packed heist. It was a close call but she would do it again in a heartbeat just knowing that Dom would pull through each time. Looking out at the crashing waves he was the only one she thought about, sensing him approaching she smiled up when he sat behind._

___"There she is."_

_Her hands found his knee and rubbed slowly as she leaned into his chest. She could tell by his tense frame something was wrong so she waited for the inevitable._

_"I hear Rio is nice this time of year."_

_"The cops are getting hungry." She knew it, in her bones what was coming after that._

_"Then I guess we're doing our job." She tried to keep the conversation light._

_"I'm a walking target, I don't want you around when they catch up to me." All she got from that was 'i don't want you around me'._

_"Ride or Die remember." She said firmly just like he used to say her, as if forgetting that she said she stand by him._

_"Dom how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous. We'll figure it out. We always do." She pleaded almost desperately and tried to kiss the doubt away._

_When they got back to their small home she could still feel his tense muscles as he held her hand and walked them over to the bed. _

_"Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it." She said softly and straddled his lap. He cupped her but cheeks with his hands and laid his head between her cleavage._

_"I knew the danger of being your girl before I got into this with you. You told me to lay low in mexico and I did. I came back for you because I want to be here-with you."_

_He remained silent so she lifted his head with her hands and looked him in the eye, lowering her voice to get her point across. _

_"Let me go...or never let me go. If you're gonna leave then release me, but if you're staying then kiss me and remind why I love you so much." He kissed her but by morning...he was gone. That ruined her._

Letty rolled over in bed, her bare back shaking off the warm hand that laid on it for most of the night. She dragged the sheet to cover up her body and held it firmly to her chest, she was wide awake and wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She wasn't happy, she was just surviving without him. More like trying to survive without him there was no way she could go back. Facing away from him she closed her eyes before tears spilled out of them, one lone rebel tear made it's way down her cheek and she wiped it quickly before he woke up. She would have to suck it up by the evening because they had to pull off another job soon, she wan't sure why everything had come crashing down on her that particular morning but she couldn't bear to think about it anymore. She attempted to get out of bed but his hand wrapped around her waist and brought her back to his chest.

"Morning." He husked into her ear. Letty relaxed into his chest and closed her eyes for a few moments picturing him being someone else.

"More nightmares?"  
She sat up with him and shook her head.  
"Just couldn't sleep."

"You're the sexiest insomniac I know." He gripped her chin and kissed her lips slowly-and she let him. She remember once vowing that she'd never let another man kiss her lips and that her body belonged to Dom. But 'things have a way of changing'.

"I have something I need to take of, but I'll see you tonight.I'll drop by the drug store and get you something to help you sleep." He kissed her forehead and began searching for his clothes.

"Owen." She said softly as he was about to leave.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything...I guess."

"You don't have to thank me, get some sleep."  
She lay back down and closed her eyes but his face was the only thing she saw, sleep was a stranger because of _him_.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think, reviews are great motivation.**

**X****O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter two- How dare you.**

"They're all meeting us there?"

Brian asked Dom from beside him on the plane. He nodded in agreement. He was still lightly in awe that his team had dropped everything and agreed to meet him in London. He knew they were loyal, that's way they were his friends, but it was nice to know that they'd come for him without having anything in it for them.

"Yeah, they all left immediately."  
Brian nodded and idly toyed with the folder on the table separating them.

"Did you go through the rest of the photos?"

"No, I didn't really need anything else to convince me."  
Brian dug through the folder and looked at Dom briefly before looking back at the pictures in hir hand.

"What?" Dom questioned his pained expressions.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." Brian said without conviction. Dom took the folder from his hands, his face turned up with disgust as he looked down at the other pictures. In both pictures there was a man in it with Letty, his face blocked in each picture. The first Letty was standing between the legs of a man sitting in the front seat of a car horizontally, his face was buried in her stomach and his hands were tightly gripped around her waist. The other they were outside a gym, his arms were wrapped around her from behind and his face was buried in her neck, again hidden from the camera. Dom felt sick to his stomach, angry and confused. The worst part was she was smiling happily in both pictures. The only thought that could be heard over the other raging ones was how dare someone else put their hands on Letty.

"There could be a lot of explanations for that." Brian said, he too was thrown off by the pictures.

"Looks pretty clear to me."

"Dom... a lot could have happened. It's been a long time."

"I want answers Brian...why would she hide from me? From her family? And who the fuck is she with?"

"We'll find her Dom."

* * *

Dom had purposely removed the pictures of Letty and the mystery man from the briefing as to not alarm anyone that he was chasing a lost cause. It wasn't as much about getting her back anymore, he wanted answers. He deserved answers.

The rest of his team had just arrived, Tej and Giselle were raging about their shiny new equipment while the others greeted each other. Dom took a deep breath because everything got real when Hobbs came in with his lady partner at his side.

* * *

Letty stood next to Owen in the briefing, she wasn't listening as closely as the others still riled up from her sleepless night. Luckily it was short and to the point, the team would go and pull off the job at Interpol while she waited as back-up. She wasn't as pissed off as she usually was when Owen gave her easy jobs because she was too tired to be active in the field anyway. Vegh and Klaus glared at her a little when they realized she was staying behind with Owen. She didn't get along with anyone besides Ivory. They didn't share anything she had with her old team, and she missed it.

"Where will you be tonight?" She asked once they were alone.

"Oakes got caught, I'm gonna see if I can get him out...or something."

"Okay, you'll call me if you get any trouble?"

"Course." He pulled her to his side and kissed her neck. She leaned into him and clasped her hands around his that were around her waist. Everything about Owen was different from Dom but she still saw him as a British version of him. She didn't know what kind of person that made her but she hadn't realized they were a like until after she slept with him. He was smart, headstrong and an aggressive lover. The sex was almost as good as it was with Dom. She figured the only thing missing was love. She didn't love him, she wasn't sure if he loved her. They weren't much for talking, and while they weren't just hooking up neither were big on sharing feelings. She cared for Owen, and while she preferred to slay her own dragons, Owen had saved her, in more ways than she could count on all her fingers and toes.  
Ivory had probably forgotten something but he turned back once he saw what was happening between Letty and Owen.

"They don't know about us?" She asked registering the surprise that was on Ivory's face.  
Owen shook his head and continued gently kissing her neck. Letty shook him off and turned to look him in the eye.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the boss Letty, I didn't want them to seem me as weak."

"So being with me makes you weak?"

"Of course it doesn't...it just makes me more vulnerable than I'd like to come across."

"That's it?"

"Yes...if there's something you else you want to know ask."

_Where do you go in the wee hours of the morning?_  
_How are we always one step ahead of the feds?_  
_What aren't you telling me?_

"Nothing, go ahead and just call me if you need me."

* * *

Dom was the one who said, Shaw leads to Letty. He didn't expect it to be so literal, there he was driving at full speed trying to catch up her, Owen completely forgotten. He couldn't see anyone else around them and although he didn't want to hurt her or the gorgeous car she drove he slammed the side of her car. She spun out of control and he took it as his opportunity. He couldn't be sure how his legs supported him in that instant when he got out of the car because they felt like jelly. He expected a lot of different greetings, most of them involved obscenities but not one scenario involved a gun trained at him and the pained expression on her face. The second the gun went off he swore he was dead, or more specifically dead to her.

* * *

Letty's heart sank when she got back into the car and sped off. Her heart felt like it would leap put her chest and jump into Dom's arms. When Shaw said he needed her help she figured the cops had come with bigger guns. What the hell was Dom doing there, wasn't he supposed to be hiding from the law after his payday.

"Damn it Dom." Him being in London he had just put himself in more danger that he'd ever been in running from the law. How did he even find her? She thought, hands shaky on the staring wheel. He was damn lucky she recognized him before she pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. Thing had just taken a turn for the worst. If he was there for her then he had another thing coming-and Shaw to deal with it.

* * *

**XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a big flashback of what Letty has been up too and how Letty and Owen came to be, it's the first of many it would have been too long as an entire chapter.**

**XO**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter three- Sparks and memories.**

_Everything was fuzzy once she opened her eyes, all she saw was blinding lights and all she heard was the confusing chatter and hustle of voices she didn't recognize._

_"She's awake." She heard someone say. A woman's voice but that was all she could make out. Her vision was cloudy, her head was throbbing and she couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds._

_"Mam, can you tell me your name? Do you know where you are?" A man asked this time, he was obviously a doctor._

_She shook her head slowly and tried to speak but her throat was sore and scratchy. That's when the panic set in, she was confused and felt overwhelmed with emotions._

_"Mam, try and focus, you were found on the side of the road by a truck driver. Do you remember being in an accident?"_  
_He asked again, the mention of her being at the side of the road sparked a memory. She wasn't sure if it were valid but she remembered a flipping car and an explosion and the loud pop of a gunshot. Nothing more after that, it was like watching a blank screen in her head. She tried to sit up but her entire body felt stiff and like it weighed a ton._

_"Take it easy."_

_"Doctor, there's someone here who says he knows the Jane Doe." It was the last thing she heard before her eyelids felt to heavy to bear._

* * *

_The next time she woke up she wasn't alone, it startled her, his presence but the first thing she thought was that she knew him._

_"You've been asleep for almost a day, they wouldn't allow me to see you until visiting hours."_

_"Do I know you?"_

_"I've seen you around, wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_"What's my name?"_

_"Letty, I don't have a last name. All I know is Letty."_

_"And you are?"_

_"Owen Shaw."_

_"Well Owen, how do you know me?"_

_"You worked for an employer of mine, I saw you before the accident."_

_"You know what happened to me?"_

_"You were in a car accident. Someone flipped your car."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll tell you soon but the doctors said we should wait and see if you recover any memories on your own before I ...implant them."_

_"They think I'll remember?"_

_"They can't be sure, every case is different. You could remember everything immediately or some bits at a time or nothing at all."_

_Letty kept quiet as the reality of the situation set in, she apparently had nice British friends but that didn't feel right with her._

_"Listen, they are releasing you in two weeks, would you like to come with me?"_

_"But I don't know you."_

_"I'm just being nice, if you ever feel uncomfortable you can go, I'm not telling you you have to stay with me."_

_"Thanks...Owen."_

* * *

_Owen sat with Letty everyday for the two weeks she was still in the hospital. Held her hands while she got her shots while she squirmed like a five year old. He kept telling her he'd tell her exactly how he knew her once she was discharged. Something told Letty instinctively that she wouldn't like the answer. And then there were the dreams, or memories, she couldn't be sure. A man with huge muscles and a permanent sexy smirk on his face. Sometimes she'd see him on a beach, lying in bed or over a car. She didn't know who he was but she knew she loved him, unconditionally._

_"You ready?"_  
_Owen stood in her room near the window._  
_"Let's go." He helped her off the bed and she leaned on him as he walked her to the wheel chair they insisted she sit in. She didn't know who she was or have anywhere else to go but she felt safe with Owen. It didn't compare to the fuzzy warmth she felt whenever the mystery man made it's way into her head but it's what she relied on. Her instincts._

_"So you said you'd tell me what I was doing when I got into the accident when I was discharged."_

_Owen smiled and looked over at her from the passenger side of the SUV._

_"Well at least we know you're persistent. Just wait, I want to show you something. I think it'll spark a memory or two."_

_"What?"_

_"You're persistent and impatient."_

_Letty left it and looked out the window, he stopped at a two story suburban looking home after a two hour drive from the hospital. It was a little out of the way and there wasn't any house for miles, just a dirt road. "Come with me." He opened her door for her and led her by her hand to the garage door. He punched in a code into the keypad by the door and it opened. Letty's smile was subconscious as she saw the masterpieces before her._

_"Go ahead." Owen prompted and dropped the car keys into her hands. It was a cherry red mustang. She wasn't sure why when she ignited the car her stomach fluttered and her hands tightened around the staring wheel. As if someone else was taking over her body she sped out of the garage and down the dirt road. She shifted gears almost as naturally as walking or even breathing. She slowed down as a montage of memories raced through her head of her behind the wheel of a car._

_"Did that that help?" Owen asked as she slowed the car in front of the house._

_"I think it did. So I was a driver?"_

_"Something like that. I don't know what you were expecting but uh...you were transporting drugs to Mexico."_

_"I'm a drug dealer?"_

_"No you just worked for a drug dealer."_

_"What? I'm a criminal?" Letty was a bit shocked not because of her revelation but that she wasn't as alarmed by the news as she should have been, it seemed familiar._

_"If it makes you feel better...so am I. Does that change anything?"_  
_Letty shook her head and took the hand he outstretched to her._

_"Good let me show your room."_  
_She followed him through the house and up the stairs, it was the third room in the hallway. It wasn't big but the bed was huge and right under a large pane window. A small chest of drawers to the far side of the room and a small vanity next to it._  
_"Tomorrow I'll set up a laptop downstairs for you to order some clothes. I don't think it's safe for you to be seen out yet."_

_"So was it a drug deal gone wrong?"_

_Owen froze and spoke slowly. " You were informing to the FBI about Braga. He's the one you were 'working' for."_

_Letty sank to the bed as the news hit home._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure, I had first hand knowledge."_

_"So he found out and tried to kill me?"_

_"Something like that."_

_Letty's chest tightened, the injuries she'd sustained flared up and the discomfort she felt was at the forefront of her mind._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"Honestly?" He kept his stance in the doorway._

_"Because once I saw you, I knew I liked you."_  
_Letty grinned and nodded, the way he said it made her relax._  
_"Wait." She called after him when he left her room. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She heard him chuckle and released him._  
_"I don't think I'm a hugger but I don't know how else to thank you."_

_"You don't have to thank me. Come downstairs when you're settled."_

_She smiled and close the door after he left, she wasn't at all sure about Owen but he was literally all she had. She looked back to the bed and saw that he laid out a few of his t-shirts for her to wear until she had gotten clothes. They had released her in the torn and bloodied clothes she had come in with._

_When she came downstairs later in the night after a nap, wearing only one of his white t-shirts, Owen was asleep on the couch with the TV on in front of him._

_She had planned on waking him up but once she stood in the doorway his voice startled her._

_"Hungry?" He asked her, his eyes still closed._

_"I thought you were asleep."_

_"I was, I heard you coming downstairs."_

_"I'm not wearing any shoes."_

_"Let's just say I have a good sense of hearing."_

_"Okay then."_

_"Hungry?"_

_"Starving."_  
_He gently moved her to the couch, and disappeared into the kitchen. She heard him rummaging and then the fridge opened and closed. The next she saw him he was holding boxes of Chinese take-out in one hand and two sparkling waters in the next hand._

_"You get delivery all the way out here?"_

_"No I ran out while you were asleep."_  
_Letty fell quite, the idea of being vulnerable and alone chilled her core and she felt nauseous for a brief second._

_"It's okay Letty. The house is secure, it's the point of a safe-house. I won't let anything happen to you." He placed a hand on her knee and was about the retract when she placed hers over his._

_They ate in silence and after Letty ordered some basics online she retired early, Owen helped her up the stairs. Going up served more of a task than going down._

_Letty was restless but she was still almost always tired and fell asleep quickly. Sometime during the night her subconscious mind had drifted back to the mystery man. They were in a car but this time she wasn't wrapped up in his love, she was afraid. She didn't know why until a truck came rolling toward them. She screamed but it wasn't for her safety, it was for his._

_She felt hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes, the dream haze cleared up and Owen's worried face appeared over her. She sat up in bed, her skin drenched with sweat and her scars burning._  
_"You were having a nightmare. I thought something was wrong when you screamed._  
_Letty was too emotionally exhausted to offer him up some kind of assurance that she was okay. Instead she just laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. His hand soothed the back of her head and ran through her hair with a delicate gentleness she wasn't used to._

_"You're safe now." His words brought tears to her eyes and she gripped his t-shirt tightly with her hands. His arms tightened around her until the tears had subsided. She didn't know how long she had been in his arms when she pulled away._

_"I think I'm starting to remember." She said softly meeting his gaze. His face stayed impassive but a small smile twitched at the side of his mouth._

_"Really?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Tell me," He folded his legs on her bed next to her._

_"There's a man."_

_"Oh." He frowned in obvious disdain. Letty smiled at his reaction, although she yearned to meet the man she had no idea if he was alive or even real so his jealousy was irrelevant._

_"I don't know his name, but I loved him...more than I did myself."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I think we were in an accident or something, I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for him. I wanted him to be okay even if I didn't make it."_

_"Hmm, is that all you remember?"_

_"For now, I guess it is. How do I even know if it's real?"_

_"Does it feel real?"_

_She nodded and swallowed hard._

_"Then it's real. Go back to bed."_

_"I don't think I can. It's hell not knowing who you are."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want to remember."_  
_He smiled and removed a sweaty strand of hair from her face._  
_"I'll be back."_  
_He left for a few minutes and came back with a pen and a notepad._

_"I thought the idea was ridiculous but it seems we're on the borderline of desperation. Sign your full name." He said placing the notepad and pen on her sheets._

_"What? I don't know my full name."_

_"Just try it."_

_Letty nodded and wrapped her fingers around the pen, she tried but failed. LETTY was scratched on the page twice until she gave up._

_"I thought it would work, I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. I'll try and get some sleep."_

_"If you need anything, and I mean anything. Just come get me. My bedroom room door is open." He tilted her chin up slightly and kissed her forehead._

* * *

_Two weeks had passed and she remembered nothing, the dreams repeated of her and the mystery man. Each time she'd wake before the truck collided with them. She never knew if he made it out with her, and how they survived._

_Owen had just went to bed and once she heard his bedroom door close she got up and began pacing, on a hunch she dug into the nightstand for the notepad and pen again. She bit the tip of the pen before she lowered her hand to the notepad. In effortless motions her fingers moved on their own. LETICIA ORTIZ, it was in a horrible scrap but it was her name. She had done it._  
_She wanted to wake Owen and tell him the good news but her instincts kept her planted to the bed. Following her nagging instincts she crept downstairs and opened the laptop she had ordered her clothes from. She typed the name into the search engine and froze when she saw the articles that came up._

* * *

**A/N: If you're falling in love with Owen then don't, without spoiling my plans for him I'll tell you this he really does love Letty-maybe more than he should.**

**XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: More flashbacks soon but back to the real world where shit has hit the fan. I left out the action sequences because I suck at them and decided to spare you. I had trouble writing the next chapter, I didn't know how much of the movie I should write in and then I had to change up some of the dialogue so it'd make sense with Letty having her memory but I hope you readers enjoy it.**

**XO**

* * *

**Lost & Found**

**Chapter four- Mine not yours.**

When Letty got back to the hide-out the others were just leaving. If looks could kill then she'd probably be ash by the way they glared at her especially Jah. She tossed her keys to Ivory and even he didn't have something to say to her. She approached Owen from the back and clenched her jaw when she saw his tense stance. Aside from the catastrophic situation with Dom who had just blazed his way back into her life she now had to worry about Owen.

"What?" She asked sharply.  
He turned slowly, his hands still pressed to the layout table and pushed a folder her way. His eyes trained on hers when she saw it.

_**CRAP**_

Letty's eyes scanned over the picture quickly, just what she needed, the two messes leaking into one another. The picture shattered everything she had spent most of the year burying and protecting herself from.

"You know them...him? And don't deny it because you're in his bloody lap in that picture!"

"I _knew_ him. I don't know why they're here."

"To take us down...and they almost succeeded tonight. What have you gotten us into Letty?"

"I don't know. I had nothing to do with them coming. They shouldn't even know I'm alive. I don't have anything to do with it. You have to believe me."

He dropped his gaze to the ground but made his way around the table to her. He engulfed her in a hug holding her firmly against his body.

"I believe you. What happened when he pursued you?"

"I shot him." She didn't mean for it to come out as his assurance but it had. A small smirk made her know she had chose the right thing to say.

"Is he the one?" He asked turning to leave.

Letty sighed heavily and faced the table looking down at the intel on her team...old team.

"Yes... he's the one."

"Next time you see him...let him know you no longer belong him. You're mine not his."

He left her with his words but her stomach ached and her head spun. She couldn't tell Dom that, she would always belong to him, she would always be Dom's. Even if Owen had branded his name on her she would still belong to Dom. That admission screwed with her and left her completely torn. After all that time he still had an unbreakable hold on her.

* * *

The pain in Dom's shoulder felt like just a paper-cut compared to the pain in his heart. He could see the coldness in her eyes as he pried the bullet out of his shoulder. He didn't think he'd hurt her that much, all he saw was pain, they now mirrored his eyes. His self loathing was interrupted when Brian came over to him, jaw clenched surely to tell him what he didn't want to hear.

"She definitely saw it was you?"

"She looked right at me Brian."

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone Dom. Even though she's alive maybe she's gone."

"You don't turn your back on family...even when they do."  
It didn't take Dom long to realize that Shaw was the mystery man in the photos of Letty. He was determined now more than ever to catch Shaw, in his eyes Letty still belonged to him.

* * *

Letty stared at the photos for hours, seeing him had woken everything she had been burying. That kind of love didn't evaporate over time like she had hoped. She didn't want to need him and want him back. But she did. She drove steadily to one of Owen's hideouts. She was prepared to tell him the truth, he deserved that much. She still had feelings for Dom.

"Hey."

"The team is not happy with the recent information. They think you're making us a big target. They don't believe that your out of contact with them."

"What the hell do they want from me?"

"Calm down. I made it clear that I had first hand knowledge that you haven't been in contact with them."

He looked less upset than he did when they had spoken earlier. He carried a folder in his arms, and a slight smug expression.

"I've been doing my research on Toretto. And you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"What? I'm not feeling guilty."

"Good-because he bounced back quickly. Take a look." She took the folder from his hands and skimmed through it. It was a file on a Brazilian cop Elena Neves, she didn't know why it was relevant.

"It seems she's more than a weekend lover. I hope that clears things up for you."

Letty looked back at Owen and nodded.

"Yeah, it definitely clears things up." He couldn't keep her around because it was too dangerous but he kept 'her' around.

* * *

Dom stared at the bullet almost mentally willing it to speak to him. To tell him all of Letty's deepest darkest feelings. The tiny silver bullet now held just as much sentimental value as the silver cross around his neck. He was in the same city as her but all he had of her was a bullet.

"What you're looking at is a five point four five by eighteen FMJ bullet, it's specific to one hand gun, now given that handguns are illegal in the United Kingdom very few people would have access to that firearm. So if somebody wanted to say, track down where it came from, it wouldn't be too hard." Brian smirked and handed Dom the address. "I was a cop for a lot of years, Some habits die hard."

* * *

The more Letty stayed with Owen and his team the more she felt like a bad guy. She was able to stomach her guilt before she saw Dom and the entire team trying to take them down. She knew very well that she couldn't exactly leave and never come back. She couldn't do that to Owen and if she did she didn't think he'd let her leave just like that. And even if she was going to run, she had nothing to run to. She could go back to Dom but she didn't trust him anymore, she still loved him but she couldn't trust him. His word meant everything to her once upon a time but that all went to shit when she woke up alone.

She sat next to Owen trying to pay attention to what he was talking about but Jah interrupted him and handed Owen his cellphone. She never liked Firuz he gave her the creeps but Owen still sent her along on what she thought was his rescue mission.

Dom was more than determined to get to Letty. He had to calm down before he snapped the man's neck.

"I'm looking for the owner of this." He held up the bullet.

"I don't know!"

"Take a closer look."

"About a week ago, girl came in."

"A girl, what'd she look like?"

"Tough chick, dark hair. Mean streak, word is she's a street racer."

"Where can we find her?" Brian asked.

Dom could feel it, he was going to get his girl back.

* * *

Letty was fuming when they got to the hideout. She knew that no one on the team would defy Owen so it had to be his orders to clean house. She thought she was going to rescue Firuz when they were sent to kill him and the others. Wanting to gauge his reactions she kept herself at arms length when she spoke.

"We lost Ivory, he's gone."

"Thanks."  
There was no way that the cold man who stood in front of her was the same man who literally nursed her back to health. And the same who held her when her nightmares about the accident scared her to physical harm. She'd sometimes wake up bleeding after digging one of her hands while asleep.

_The desolate road seemed even darker, everything was different. Her car still tipped, she still got out but her legs wouldn't move. And Fenix wasn't hesitating, there was a cold look in his eyes as she stared right at him as he pulled the trigger._

_She woke up screaming, she had gripped her left hand with her right sometime during the night and the panic caused her nails to dig into her skin. She was staring down at the bleeding wounds she didn't realize Owen was calling her name until he gripped her shoulders._

_"Come with me." She still wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming as he led her to the bathroom._

_"What do you dream about when you get like this?"_

_She shook her head and didn't respond. Her pulse was quickened and her eyes teary but none fell._

_"Okay you don't have to tell me, this may sting a little." He rubbed her arms with an antiseptic and wrapped it tight for her._

_"Should trim your nails before it happens again." He basically had to drag her out of the bathroom and back into her room. She was barely functioning still in her dream haze and very much shaken from her dream. She had been on the edge of death several times in the past- all of them involved to Dom but it was different from the others._

_"Owen...please stay with me," Her voice cracked and she fell into his chest. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She cried but it was muffled by his chest._

_"It's okay Letty. **I am never letting you go.**"_

"That's it?"

Without meeting her judgmental gaze, "If Ivory is dead that means he made a mistake. You make a mistake you pay the price."

Letty looked around with a bitter chuckle, she couldn't stand to see his face or any of their faces. It wasn't the kind of team she was used too. They were all stone cold. She wasn't. They may have moved like her old crew but they weren't, how they couldn't appeal to a simple emotion like compassion chilled her insides. But she wasn't having any of it, especially from Shaw. She was tired of counting his many faces.

"That's a great eulogy Shaw!" She never doubted that he had lied about his feelings for her until that moment. "You gonna give that speech to the rest of us when we go out?" She purposely made sure the words jab at his psyche. Almost challenging him to see how much he cared for her. She just didn't wait to find out and walked away.

The only thing that could calm Letty down was her car, she found it sad that the only real thing she had left was her car. Her clarity didn't last long, she could tell by the calculated steps that Owen was approaching her.

"You were the last one I would have pegged to be sentimental."  
She ignored him but he still advanced on her. His warm breath could be felt on her neck. She knew what he was talking about, once she remembered everything that had happened to her she went through a rough patch. She tried to be emotionally vacant to stop the pain, that didn't last very long. Owen had been there with her through all the phases she'd be through, he'd seen her at her absolute worse when she tried to hate Dom. She had exposed herself to him and she regretted being so vulnerable to a man she barely knew. But he was all she had, the only person who didn't screw her over and she held on to that. Maybe it was what generated her feelings for him but like everything else she had felt then...it was dwindling away.

"You know how I feel about you Letty, when I found you in the hospital and you couldn't remember anything, I said to myself, this girl has a gift. I didn't think I'd get attached to you as quickly as I did. You were a blank page and that made me feel somewhat protective of you. If something happens to you for instance I don't think I'd be able to bear it. What I'm saying is I would hate for you to make a mistake."  
She could tell he wanted a kiss, a touch, anything to assure him she was still one hundred percent behind him. It's exactly why she moved away from him.

"I'm gonna get some air."

* * *

**XO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter five- Let her go.**

Dom understood why Letty still raced, apart from it being their equivalent to going to a circus, and it being in her blood. She had found a little piece of home in London. The atmosphere was the same, he felt it too so it only made sense.

He looked for her, and once he did he completely forgot that she had shot him, that she was working with the opposing crew. She was his Letty, flashing an amateur her don't bullshit with me face, luckily for him he had common sense. His eyes were glued to her and he didn't think it'd be humanly possible to deter his gaze. He smirked at the nonchalant way she closed the door of the car she had just won. It obviously wasn't about wining for her anymore and the car meant even less, he could see it in her eyes.

A midst all the bullshit they were both in he still took the time to appreciate her beauty. It was almost haunting, she was effortlessly sexy. Teased him to no end and would be completely oblivious to her effect on him. He needed to get her back, now that he knew he could still have her he wasn't going to stop until she was his again. The reality of what he would do for her scared him. The way he saw it, there was only one way to get her to talk to him-without flying bullets. He pulled up next to her bracing himself for her reaction. That familiar glint in her eyes calmed him down considerably.

"Before you say anything let's race. If I win you have to talk to me."

"Dom even if I beat you I'd have to talk to you so let's not bullshit."

* * *

"Still up-shifting to early." He said once she got out.

"And you still got it papa." She watched him carefully waiting to get a reaction. "What? I can't call you _papa_ anymore?"

"This a joke to you?"

"Nothing is funny Dom, I was just asking a question."

"Where the hell were you Letty? Why didn't you... how could you make me think you were dead? Do you have any idea what that did to me?" He slammed his fist against the car's hood but she didn't flinch, it enraged her more.

"You want answers Dom? Me first!"

"I'm sorry for that."

"What the hell is that supposed to do for me Dom? You didn't break my toy car- you left me in the middle night like I was some fifty dollar slut. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" She raged on but he kept his ground.

"I was protecting you! I didn't want you around me in that kind of life."

"That wasn't your call to make Dom. That should have been my decision and I would have chosen you every time. How come you didn't feel that way back in L.A huh Dom? I wasn't the same girl you showed off at the races. We were living together Dom we had something, we were happy...how could you just leave me and not even have the balls to say goodbye!"

"I know, I wouldn't have been able to leave if I said goodbye to you-I couldn't. I was putting you in danger."

"And you leaving didn't make me safe. I couldn't sleep not knowing where you were, if you were safe. I nearly drove myself mad, I had no one. Han, Tego and Rico all went separate ways after you left. I had no choice but to go back to L.A. That's when..." She stopped abruptly as the tears burned her eyes. She got a handle on herself quickly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, that you did it all for me. When I found out what happened I-"

"Don't go there Dom. I don't blame you anymore, or even Brian, I practically begged him to put me in. I blame myself...for being so in love with you. You blinded me to everything else, including common sense. I just wanted you back, I just wanted to be with you. I've been yours almost my whole life Dom. I followed you anywhere and would do anything for you. I just never considered that you'd change your mind about me."

"I didn't change my mind, I just wanted you safe."

"But you don't want_ her_ safe? Elena's her name isn't it?"

"Letty I thought you were dead! She was the only person I could relate too after I l- thought I lost you. I wasn't happy Letty...I was getting by."

"That's not my point, why could she stay by your side and not me? Don't you care about her as much as you did me? Is that how I'm supposed to see things?"

"Letty please listen to me. We were free after the last heist. I wish it could have been you but you were dead...you made me think you were dead. And don't give me shit about Elena because I thought you were dead. You knew all along I was still there and you're with him! What the hell are you doing with Shaw Letty?"

"You don't know shit Dom. Shaw was the one who found me in the hospital when I didn't know who the fuck I was." She ignored the shock on his face and continued, she might as well get it all off her chest.

"I couldn't remember anything for almost a year. I kept seeing this man who I knew I loved to death. You'd imagine my reaction when I realized it was literal. I...I tried to find you when I got better but you had pulled off the Rio job already. You were gone."

He went rigid and his hands trapped her against the hood of her car.

"What do you mean after you got better? What was wrong with you?"

She couldn't tell him exactly what she felt when all the memories came back. She loved him to the edge of insanity and hurt till it physically affected her. She was broken.

"Owen saved me Dom."

"Shaw is a heartless son of a bitch Letty. He doesn't know you." His fingers gently glided over her scar on her wrist, she didn't resist, she was too busy trying to stay mad at him. "Who did he get to know Letty? Not the girl I fell in love with. He's dangerous. Not just to you people are dying. It's a dark place, you have no idea what I did to avenge your death."

"What are you talking about Dom?"

"Fenix! Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I was trying to tell you, after Mia called me I got crazy with revenge. Me and Brian took down Braga, he went to jail and I killed Fenix."

"What? When was this?"

"Couple months before Mia and Brian had to break me out."

"You went to prison?"

"I didn't get that far. You really didn't know? What did he tie you up and keep you in a cellar?"

"Braga was in jail all that time?"

"You thought he was still..."

"I have to go." She slid out of his grasp reluctantly. The new information made her head spin, she was so confused. Owen had lied to her, she was under the impression she was in danger.

"Letty!" She knew she should have just kept going but she didn't, she stayed and looked back.

"This belongs to you."  
Letty wasn't prepared for the necklace he held out. She couldn't process the emotion it stirred within her. She didn't make a move to take it so instead he wrapped it around her neck and held on to the pendant dragging her back to him.

"I'm the same guy Letty." He kept his fingers gripped into the link of the necklace and kept on dragging her until they were inches apart.

"I don't think I can give in to you again." She whispered and looked away from his warm eyes. His hands cupped her face and brought them right back.

"I can't and won't live without you again Letty. Please, I need you."

"I need you too Dom. I just wish I could believe you. I believed you once before and it almost killed me. I'm sorry Dom, I can't..."

"Letty please." He dropped to his knees and gripped her around the waist, his head sunk into her stomach and his tears soaked through her tank top.  
The display of emotion shook Letty and she froze as his fingers dug deeper into her skin.

She pried his fingers off her waist and took a step back. He stood to meet her but she kept him at arms length.

"I wanted to turn back so much times...leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done." He whispered to her.

"Then why didn't you?" She screamed and her emotions did a 360. She felt like the same broken woman she was when he left her. It made her feel helpless like having Dom in her life was the only way she'd function. "Why didn't you come back to me?"

"I couldn't forgive myself if you got locked away because of me...for me. I regret leaving you the way I did Letty. That was wrong of me but I stand by my decision, wanting to protect you wasn't wrong of me. But I'm here now, we can still be together."

"Dom don't, listen, I'll try and stop Owen. I agree with you there, that whole team is out of hand. I can do more from the inside. Let me go Dom."

It took everything in Letty to drive away from the man she loved. It would never get better without him, she couldn't possibly be happy without him.

* * *

**A/N: Dom and Owen up next, and more flashbacks because I can how it gets a bit confusing on how thing went down with Owen when Letty remembered. It'll make sense after the next chapter. **

**XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was so happy when I watched this scene play by play to write this chapter, the dialogue was spot on with my plot so I only had to add my bit to the end and in the middle I didn't change any of the actual dialogue. For the Letty/Owen shippers savor this chapter, they had a good run but Letty belongs with Dom.**

**Thanks so much to the people that are still following this story!**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter six- Under the sheets.**

Dom watched her headlights disappear, he would be okay. No matter what she said, he saw it in her eyes. She was close enough for him to touch and the only thing he regretted was not kissing her. If he did, there was noway she'd drive away.

As he expected the moment Letty's headlights disappeared another car pulled up beside him. He could smell Owen approaching like a fowl scent. The inherently born hatred Dom had for the man would have to be buried in order too keep his cool. Chances were he wasn't alone.

"There she goes, leaving you again. But you left her first, so it's only fair. Bloody fickle that one."  
What Letty saw in the arrogant prick, Dom didn't understand and he honestly didn't want to.

_Letty didn't go back to bed after she saw her little Bonnie and Clyde rap sheet online. She finally had confirmation that the mystery man indeed existed. That was her life, an on the run criminal with her boyfriend. She'd never have guessed with the memories she had so far. They came with warmth and love even adrenaline but it didn't seem that they were under any distress. The question was, why she wasn't with him. She decided to keep that bit to herself, for some reason she didn't want Owen to know who Dominic Toretto was. She deleted the history and closed the laptop._

_Having not much else to do she decided to try and cook, by the second burnt egg she realized she wasn't a very good cook. The smoke must have woken Owen because he appeared over the kitchen counter with a small smirk as she scrapped the burnt eggs off into the sink with a small fork._

_"You don't have a pet peeve about amnesics dirtying the kitchen of your safe-houses do you?" she spoke while looking over his shirtless torso. His body was ridiculous and it was obvious that he worked out._

_"I find it amusing actually. I'm going to go out and get us some breakfast, and get you something to help you sleep. Stay inside, I think you're still in danger. Braga might still be looking for you."_

_"I'm still in danger?"_

_"Just a precaution. Don't worry Letty. I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. You believe me right?"_

_"Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I?"_

"You want bloody, we could do bloody." He wanted nothing more but to kill Owen in that moment, the poison who poisoned his Letty while she was at her most vulnerable.

"Street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East L.A. Ends up heisting a hundred million dollars in Rio."

"Not bad huh,"

"It's a good story isn't it, almost inspiring. See what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number, instead he's working with a too big government hack like Hobbs. And then I realized, he has a weak spot."

_"Letty what are you doing here?"_

_She was nestled under the sheets in his bed clad in only one of his t-shirts that barely covered her mid thigh._

_"The dreams seem to stay away when you're here. I can go if you like."_

_"No, stay. What you're saying is you feel safe with me?"_

_She nodded slowly and watched him as he slipped of his jacket and cargo pants to slide into bed next to her. She rolled over to meet him when he did. The warmth of her body melted the slight chill on his_ _skin he got from being out. _

_She savored the feel of his body, it was sad the stranger was the only comforting thing about her situation. She felt his hands weave through her hair and rub small circles on her neck. It was comforting but somehow it felt wrong on a subconscious level._

_A throbbing pain in Letty's ribs woke her up in the middle of the night. It wasn't excruciating but it interrupted her sleep. When her eyes flickered open the first thing she saw was Owen staring down at her. He was propped on an elbow staring down at her sleeping, it seemed all night. His gaze didn't waver when she locked eyes with him. She could read exactly what he wanted on his face as clear as day._

_"You want me... don't you?"_

_"You don't know who you are, it wouldn't be right. If you remember, and you want me then I'll take you."_

_"What if I never remember who I am? What then?" she ran her finger along his jaw. His breath hitched and his eyes shot tightly briefly._

_"That depends on what you want. You're not supposed to have this effect on me."_

"We all got a weak spot."

"You know, when I was young, my brother used to say every man has to have a code. Mine, precision. The team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient, works, but you, you're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family. And it makes you predictable, and in our line of work predictable means vulnerable which means I can reach out and break you whenever I want."

_Letty had slowly been regaining her strength, she realized she was very fit. Owen allowed her to tag along with him on his morning runs and they had gotten extremely closer from all the talking they did. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him, physically anyway. Since their encounter that night, it was she ever thought about. Him taking care of her, but he was right. She didn't know enough about herself to go through with it. Something was stopping her from telling him what she had found out about herself. It was a mental block but it was so strong it physically barred her from doing anything about it. She didn't understand it at the time._

_She knocked on his door once before entering, why he would tell her to come in wearing only his towel was beyond Letty yet she didn't complain that she got another free show._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong, that was just my brother on the phone."_

_"I didn't know you had a brother."_

_"Yes, Ian. We grew up very close. He taught me everything I know. I told him about you."_

_"What about me?"_

_"Just that I was helping you. Nothing more. We don't keep anything from each other."_

_"That sounds like a nice sibling relationship. Where is he?"_

_"He's around. He'll always knows where I am, that's what important._

"At least when I go I'll know what it's for."

"Well at least you have code. Most men don't. So I'm gonna give you a chance. Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're gonna keep your family safe."

"Your brother never told you never to threaten a man's family? It's a pretty stupid thing to do. But I'll make it simple for you, I walk away when she walks away. Something tells me we have more in common than you originally thought. She's your weak spot. She's more than just a piece to switch out to get the job done isn't she. Ain't that why you're here? To tell me to stay away from her, if that's the case then your delusional. She'll come back to me eventually Shaw. Don't matter what you did for her, she knows who she really belongs to."

"She may have some reservations about that Toretto. What kind of a coward leaves the woman he claims to love in the middle of the night? You want to know who she belongs to? How about the man who held her through the nightmares. She sacrificed her own safety for you and in the end she paid the price. Or is it the man who she came to in the middle of the night begging to feel something other than coldness and solitude? That wasn't you Toretto, that was me."

_It was exactly six months before Letty remembered who she was. There was no trigger or traumatizing event that sparked her memories. She took her sedatives and dozed off. She slept till eleven p.m and woke up crying. It felt like she was drowning in a sea of depression. Like everything she supposed to have been feeling for the last six months came crashing down on her all that once. The gut wrenching pain made her cry out until she was sobbing hysterically gripping her mid-section as if pain was physical. Her hysterics seemed to alarm Owen, he was very hesitant coming into her room and his presence didn't help her any way. She remembered loving Dom so much it hurt, she remembered her family, her team. She remembered how she felt the morning she woke up alone. His necklace being the first thing she saw and knowing immediately what it meant. Nothing came close to how she felt, like a bullet missing her heart by an inch. She was alive, but barely. _

"I'm not letting her go without a fight."

"Well then it'll be this inspiring tale has come to an end."  
Dom looked down at the tiny red dot on his chest. Hobbs had better had come through he thought.

"If that's the way it has to go." He made a mental note to buy a fruit basket for Hobbs when Owen's own chest lit up.

"Let me guess, Hobbs."

"Two big government Hack."

"See you around Toretto."

"You can bet on it."

_Letty's recovery wasn't getting any better. She barely left her room like a moody teenager and she had no interest in eating food and had even less interest in sleeping, not that she could if she tried. She had lost almost five pounds and the rate she was going that number would only increase. She was slowly easing out of bed when Owen pushed her back down. She wasn't aware that he was even inside her room. He held out a sandwich and an energy drink for her. She turned away from it but he wouldn't let up and kept his hands where they were. _

_"I need you healthy. So EAT!" The bed sunk beside her and she took the sandwich from the plate slowly and began eating. _

_"This needs to stop Letty. You're going to kill yourself if you don't snap out of it. You don't have to tell me what you remember that's made you...like this but just get better. I'll do what I can help you."_

_"Owen." _

_He looked back from beside her. _

_"I did it for the man I loved."_

_"Tell me about it...who is he?"_

_"That's not important. I just wanted to bring him home." She spat piece of the sandwich out as her mouth got dry and tears began rolling down her cheeks. She felt his hand on her back and the next coherent thing she remembered she was cradled in his lap crying into his chest. _

* * *

**A/N: Testosterone overload lol. More soon. I think the last of the flashbacks will be in the next chapter but I'm not positive about that. **

**XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: By the time I was done watching the Owen/Dom exchange I was like when the hell did I get so far the movie is almost over lol so I had to be careful. Especially with how I've handled Owen because he was so psychotic in the tank scene.**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter seven- Last Chances.**

Letty's slender fingers grazed over the silver necklace in her hand. It felt like a time portal in her hands, it took her back to a simpler time where she was the same woman in love with her man with not a care in the world. If she just walked away from all the bullshit and back into his arms would it be that way again or would they be too damaged they'd have no choice but to move forward.

She didn't want to abandon Owen either, not without an explanation. He lied to her, she lied to him too. They were messy and anything but perfect somehow he had pulled her out of the pit she had fallen in and saved her. But how far would that gratitude stretch until she couldn't take it anymore?

That was when she decided Spain would be the last mission she rolled with him. She would tag along just to try and minimize the casualties and then she'd take off. Let things cool down and then possibly try and find Dom later on but she needed to get out of under Owen. There was only one way she could think of to do that.

"Pretty." Owen approached her, his eyes fell on the necklace in her hand. "May I?" It was more of a command and as she looked up at the man who saved her, it didn't rival or even compare to the way she felt for Dom. She rubbed the length of the necklace one last time before passing it to him.

"I'm gonna ask you a question Letty. And I want you to think very hard before you answer. When I give you the order to take Toretto out, what will your first thought be?"

"Why don't you look me in the eye and you tell me what you see?"  
His smirk, the one she used to light up to when she saw it chilled her insides. If she had to make him believe she was still with 100% with him to get out then so be it. But after Spain she would be long gone.

He stuck out the necklace to her but she pushed passed him. Owen was no fool, she had to make it look real and even then she was sure he'd still have his doubts.

"Keep it!"

* * *

Dom was still unsure about how he felt about Letty's situation. He couldn't fathom that she had confided in the British dick about their relationship. He had grieved with Elena but he had never divulged the personal details about their relationship. It made him even more embarrassed hearing what he did from another man. The mere thought of him lying with Letty triggered his gag reflex, it made him feel sick.

He was tired of the cat & mouse game. The next time he saw Letty she would have to make a decision. He hoped he could still rely on his gut and she would come back to him, before she got hurt...or worse.

He looked up to Tej who was on the phone with Hobbs and he felt it in his very core that it was ride or die time and it was going down in Spain. They were just missing Brian.

That worried him, he promised Mia he'd keep an eye on Brian and he couldn't exactly do that without knowing where he was. He decided he wouldn't leave without Brian.

Later that night, the team grew impatient and Dom told them it was cool if they went ahead. No other than Brian came back with impeccable timing. Dom wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear everything he found out.

"I found out what happened to Letty. It's all my fault."

"Brian, whatever you found out, it's for you. What we're about to do now it's for her."

* * *

The plane ride was serving to be more of a problem than Dom anticipated. He hated being left inside his head. He could only hope that Letty would be easier to talk to. Even better that she'd have made up her mind. Sitting on the plane with his team, it wasn't the same without. And he was going to get that feeling back no matter what.

"Just got word, they found one of Shaw's men at the base. It's time." Tej announced.

"Something's not right; he wanted us to find that guy. Think about it, interpol, you're face to face with him." He pointed to Dom.

"Brian, so what are you saying?" Roman questioned his outburst.

"Braga said the only way you get near Shaw is if he wants you to."

_"Shaw told Braga he had taken care of Letty. Said he found her interesting and would make sure she wouldn't be a problem anymore."_

_"He's in love with her Brian."_

_"She love him?"_

_"I don't know. She was guarded when I mentioned Shaw. Said he saved her."_

_"She was prisoner and she didn't even know it. I don't think he'll give her up."_

"Tej, where's that component?"

"They are moving it to a secure location."

"Shaw ain't hitting that base."

Dom suddenly fet like they were one-step ahead of Shaw since they got to Berlin. Which made him one step closer to _her._

"He's hitting the convoy."

* * *

Letty waited for Shaw at the rendezvous point._ Just one last mission_. She kept telling herself until it stuck. Would she even miss him? He approached in a black car with tinted windows.

"I need you to do something for me." She said softly meeting his eyes.

"What is it?"

"No casualties this time. We can pull it off without a hitch. We get the convoy and we get out. No unnecessary deaths."

"Okay,"

"Promise me."

"I promise, you okay Letty?"

"Why?"

"You look anxious."

"I'm not. Ready?"

"Wait,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thought that after we're done, maybe we should buy a little villa. Spend so sometime away from it all. Just you and me. What do you say?"

"That sounds…okay."

"Good, let's do this then."

* * *

**XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Argg this chapter was so hard to write but I'm finally done. Lost and Found is almost done, sad but I would have wanted the movie to be five hours long-good thing they don't let teenage girls produce movies. Thanks to all the people who read and review the last chapter I'm glad some of you are still following.**

**XO**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter eight- Regrets.**

"All systems go." Letty heard Jah say, he gave her the creeps most of all. The way he looked at her was like she was the victim of his sadistic dreams. Where Owen found those heartless killers was beyond her.

"Everything looks stable." She looked over at Owen silently reminding him of his promise, she hoped he'd take it serious and no one got hurt or she would help Dom take him down.

The second she had got into the tank there was literally no turning back, she couldn't change her mind, just one last mission. It was the only thing that would get her through what was to come.

"Toretto is coming right at you." Letty's heart sunk when she heard it, she was almost paralyzed with fear and every other emotion. Her plan would have worked if Dom had been on the other side of the world or just away from Owen, who she knew wanted to kill him. Or even better wanted to her kill him. Something she didn't even know how to think about.

"Get the weapons hot." The words sucked the air out of her lungs, her palms were sweaty and she was considering screaming her lungs out even if there was the slightest chance that Dom would have been warned. She knew that the with Dom in the picture, their agreement was thrown out the window.

"Give me satellite imaging." She wished she hadn't learnt how to operate the tank then, it came back to her just how real things were. How deep she had allowed herself to be pulled down.

"Straight ahead of us."

Letty watched with sick fear as he trained the tank gun. "There you are," It was pointed at Dom's car. Letty was scared half to death but she had faith in her man's driving and it would take more than a tank to kill him behind the wheel of a fast car. Like she assumed, Dom dodged it, it took all she had not to break out in a celebratory dance.

"Okay Jah, take us to the other side. Let's have some fun." Letty clenched internally for every car Owen smashed. She felt responsible for every life he took, she felt responsible for the man Owen was.

"What the hell is wrong with you, this isn't part of the plan."  
Her words seemed to bounce of him, it scared her more than anything how easily he was taking lives.

"Shaw you don't have to do this." She knew her words didn't matter but how could she not even try to stop him.

"You didn't have to leave me either." He rasped, eyes cold and pointed.

"What are you talking about?" Pretending to be oblivious was beneath her but she didn't have any other choice.

"You didn't think I'd find out? The new documents, new name and plane ticket to Tokyo. This is on you Letty. And you're not going anywhere without my say-so."

_Letty waited for the forger leaned against her car, she was surprisingly calm considering what she was doing. She couldn't go to Spain without her escape plan in order. She never thought it would come to this, everything went to shit. If she knew she'd never have agreed to come to London, she'd never have trusted Owen. She'd never have given in to him. She sighed and turned back to the road, when the green jeep approached. The scruffy blonde was as sketchy as they got, his muscle stood back and allowed Letty to approach him._

_"You Letty?"_

_"Mason?"_

_"Got my money?"_

_"Got my documents?"_

_"She me yours and I show you mine."_  
_Letty thought it funny that he was flirting with her over an illegal transaction._  
_She walked back to the car and dug into her front window for the small bag with the money. By that time Mason had beckoned his muscle for a small folder._

_"New...everything, you're good to go. So why you disappearing?"_

_"That's not any of your business. Pleasure doing business, this never happened."_

_"Same here."_

"Owen please-" Letty begun to plead, her blood ran cold and she'd never been so scared in her life. Jah interrupted her but it didn't put her at ease. "We got one right in front of us."

Owen motioned the main gun toward the white car. Letty still didn't recall how he dodged. She wasn't familiar with him but she clearly saw why Dom had kept him around.

"You lucky bastard." Letty was just relieved that the stranger knew how to drive.

"Oh look a bridge." Owen shot at the bridge. Letty knew it was for her...because of her. It was worse than driving a knife through her heart. How was she to ever move passed it if she got out alive.

Just as her helplessness was expired and she raised a finger to try and stop the chaos, she felt the barrel of a gun to her temple.

"We're dragging a bridge behind us."

"Shaw you gotta rid of that car."

"Letty go take care of the cable." She sat frozen but once he cocked the gun she climbed out.

Somehow it didn't feel like the end for her. She didn't know if it were the fear and adrenaline mixed together in a cocktail but even as she was sent spiraling in midair evidently about to fall to her death, it didn't feel like it was over. She did regret one thing.

_'Owen laid motionless on the couch, arms covering his face as he feigned sleep._

_"You suck at fake sleeping." Letty said from the foot of the couch. His lips broke out into a smile when he heard her voice._

_"I was just thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"I have to take care of some business. Stuff that people like us are used too, nothing too big."_

_"Oh,"_

_"I'll have to leave for sometime."_

_"Like a week?"_

_"It's more complicated than that. It may be bigger than I'm letting on."_

_"So you're leaving...can I come. I can help."_

_"I can't ask you to do that, besides, it's not safe for you out there. What if you're spotted?"_

_"Everyone thinks I'm dead right, no one will be looking for a dead person. I can do this. We can do this."_

_"I'm still not sure about this..."_  
_Letty thought for a moment then slowly climbed on top of him until their faces were inches apart._

_"Remember what you said," she whispered seductively, "You said if I remember and I still want you...you'll take me...so take me."_

The feeling of his arms around her brought her back to reality, even though she knew it was all real she couldn't believe it. What happened, how much he risked. They hit the car with a loud bang and when she looked into his eyes the pain she felt everywhere was forgotten. She could see everything she needed to in his eyes. The pain, sacrifice, the regret and the love. His eyes mirrored her own. They would have a lot to talk about, some graveling and forgiving, but it was undeniably clear that she belonged with and to Dominic Toretto.

* * *

**XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fi-Adrianne, thanks for reminding me about this story. I think I have three more chapters to go seeing as the latter half of the movie was mostly action with that epic plane scene. But I couldn't write a Dotty reunion-without writing a _'dotty reunion_' and if Letty had her memory things would have been way more complicated. Happy reading.**

**XO**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter nine- Far from over.**

Dom's entire body ached, he throbbed all over. The pain he felt stiffened his muscles and if it were up to him he'd rolled over on the steps and take a nap but too much was going on and he hadn't spoken to Letty yet. He felt terrible for her that she was sitting alone, she wasn't familiar with half the team, Gisele and Brian had in some ways led her to her death and he was still reeling from what happened on the bridge. He still couldn't fathom what he had done on instinct, his body told him it was a pretty stupid thing to do but he couldn't watch her die. Not after what she did for him. He hoped she was He thought it was over, just when he heard , "What about her?"

"Not her," He said it and he meant it. He didn't bring her back from hell just so she could be taken away. Over his dead body was somebody going to take her away.

"She was working with Shaw."

"_Was!_" He was getting more pissed off by the second that everyone was trying to take Letty away from him. It seemed like his life was a spiral of protecting her, looking for her, grieving for her and getting her back. "But she's always been one of us," Despite his aches he felt himself ready to throw down with the next person who tried to take his Letty away.

"Let's give him a minute." It seemed Hobbs had gotten to know him better and knew he wasn't backing down.

* * *

Did that really happen, it hadn't stopped playing over and over in Letty's head. Could she even begin to form the words to approach him. What was she supposed to say after all they'd been through. After what he did, after what she'd done. She couldn't see a start for them to get back to what they had. Was she supposed to follow him wherever he went like she did before? The only thing she knew was that she couldn't question Dom's feelings for her, not after what he did. But was that enough to save them?

She didn't think Dom would be able to get passed the idea that she'd been with Owen, more than once. They had never fought more passionately than when it was about jealousy. She couldn't get passed Dom indulging the race sluts and he went crazy when any other man as much as looked at her. Sure, Dom had changed but had he change that much? And could she take him back living with the fear that he might up and leave her in the middle of the night? How were they supposed to be together again?

She had to say something to him, they needed to get it sought out. The minute Owen was booked Dom's job would be done and then what...  
She looked up to his hunched shoulders from the back, at the end of all her contemplating, he was still her Dom. The first love of her life and if she was honest wit herself, the only love of her life.

She slowly got up, keeping her eyes on him she didn't register Brian approaching her or the dreaded look on his face.

She barely heard him with the hushed tone he spoke with but his pained expression told her everything she needed to know.

"I don't know how to say this to you, everything that's happened to you was because of me. I'm the one who put you undercover."

"Stop, what the hell is wrong with you buster? Nobody makes me do anything I don't want to, don't you dare take the credit for what happened to me. Understand?" She poked his shoulder and relaxed when he chuckled. She nodded and walked around him to talk to Dom. She wasn't at arms length of him but she could smell him and the familiarity almost knocked her off her feet. _Focus,_ Letty she thought.

"Can I ask you something?" It was the first time she felt like she was talking to a long lost lover and that was all. No Owen to worry about or his psychotic crew. She just realized how much she missed the little things like waking up next to him, sitting in his lap and driving around for the sake of it. "How did you know there'd be a car there to break our fall?" She stood in front of him and all she really wanted to do was grab him by the neck and kiss him until their problems went away.

"I didn't, somethings you just have to take on faith." The only thing Dom knew about faith was the busty stripper at their neighborhood strip-club. The man who sat in front of her wasn't the same man that left her in the D.R. It freaked her out and turned her on at the same time.

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do Dom, you could have died for me..."

"You mean like you almost did for me? The way I see it," He stood up so they were even closer, "We're even now." His eyes hypnotized and held her captive with out chains.

"Aye Toretto, You need to hear this."

Letty looked down at Hobbs hauling in Owen and what was left of his crew. She didn't want them interacting, in addition to her shame for sleeping with Owen she felt like it was the dreaded meeting between an ex and a boyfriend-only more fatal. Her stomach fell at the look in Owen's eyes. Before she had time to warn Dom he was already approaching Hobbs and Owen along with the others.

"You guys really think you've won," He looked around, his eyes fell on Letty and then back to Dom. "This code you live by, is the very reason why you weren't in the game. I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn't walk away, but you didn't listen. Instead you took the one thing I told you you couldn't have." He looked back to Letty and glared at Dom, "I told you I could reach out and break you whenever I want and I have. Maybe you should call Mia."

Dom and Brian exchanged looks immediately and Brian pulled out his phone and did as told. He looked sick and Letty wasn't feeling all that well either. She couldn't believe she'd hurt Owen so much he'd go after Mia. It always seemed like she was collateral damage for all the shit she and Dom had gotten themselves into, only this time it was on a more dangerous scale.

The guilt really consumed her when Brian lunged and punched Owen, confirming that he had indeed taken Mia. Who she knew he wouldn't have any trouble killing since he tried to kill her even though he claimed to love her. He had no personal ties with Mia it would be even easier and that conclusion made her feel like dropping to her knees and asking them all for forgiveness.

"So this is how it's going to go down..."

Her fingers twitched as he bellowed out his demands, and they gave in to him. Family first, that didn't change. They gave up their immunity for what she thought was a lost cause and it was all because of her. Maybe if she was really dead none of it would have happened, the depressing thoughts overshadowed her brewing fear that Dom wasn't over with Owen. Even if he gave Mia back unharmed which was unlikely, she could tell by his demeanor exactly what he wanted to do to Owen.

Owen looked back at their rigid statures, "Coming babe?" His question zeroed in on her and so did everybody else. Maybe they thought she would go with him but she knew for a fact that he couldn't be talking to her. He had never called her_ babe_, ever, not even when they were in bed together. But if he still wanted her back maybe she could save Mia. The thought vanished and stung her in the chest when Hobb's sidekick answered. The same bitch who almost killed her made Letty enraged. Owen was just a selfish little boy who wanted it all and threw a tantrum when he couldn't. She hoped Dom took him down with twice as much rage as she originally imagined he would.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Like I said, you were never in the game. I see you on the horizon and I make the call the girl's dead."  
She gulped down the giant lump in her throat, would they all blame her? She wanted them to, she felt it was what she deserved. To be hated, scorned, for letting Owen infect her. Now Mia was paying the price, she would do all that was in her power to stop it from happening.

* * *

"I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum."  
Ten minutes hadn't passed before the other's were getting ready to go after Owen. It pleased Letty that they had the same attitude she had when it came down to the wire.

"Let's move!" Dom yelled and Letty knew she would have a fight on her hands.

"I'm going with you."

"Absolutely not."

"I haven't been gone that long papa, I said I'm going with you." She pulled on her jacket and followed the others outside. She didn't need his permission anymore, they were passed that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much readers, especially the awesome reviewers. Writing this chapter made me realize how awesome the ending of the plane scene was,**

**I changed the rating, didn't want to but the movie couldn't get away with no dotty love scene if Letty had her memory and neither can I.**

**XO**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter ten- Over and just beginning.**

If it was over then where was Dom?

He was supposed to be behind her and then he wasn't.

Letty felt paralyzed, she knew from the get go things could go wrong but Dom wasn't supposed to be a casualty. She couldn't let him die for her. She now knew what he felt like when he thought she had died for him. It was an incredible depressing feeling that plagued her heart. It was a sickly feeling that started in the pit of her stomach and spread over her keeping her helpless watching the violent flames lick at the runaway from the exploding plane. Why hadn't he just jumped in to the jeep after her. They could have been yelling at each other trying to reconcile but she was on the verge of tears with a sharp pain in her chest.

When the car ripped out of the plane releasing a cooling relief within her chest for a split second, before his car flipped over and engulfed by the flames. So close and yet so far, she could have just died and saved herself the searing pain in her chest. She had never had the option of not having him in her life, that hurt the most. Just when she had a better understanding of why he did what he did he was taken away from her.  
She stepped out of the jeep unable to process how her legs were working when she felt like shit. She forgot about the team behind her, they were silent, no one ballsy enough to say out loud what they'd all assumed. There was no way he'd survive the explosion. It's was a nasty deja vu, the way the car flipped carrying her back to her accident and in some ways what started the mess they were in.

The chaos of the runaway was slowly weighing on her, she didn't believe it was all for nothing and she didn't walk out of it with Dom.

When she saw the shadowy figure emerging from the flames she gasped loudly at the way she went limp and walked on shaky legs toward him. She needed to touch him just to make sure he was real and her sanity was still intact.  
As she got closer to the flames the heat didn't bother her, until she felt him under her touch nothing else matter. She hovered in front of him for just a second before wrapping her arms around his greased skin. Her arms were tightly keeping to her body easing her mind that her love was still a live. She felt him reciprocate and solace she felt wrapped in his strong frame it so was familiar and she wanted to hold on to it forever. How they could love each other after all they'd been through was amazing.

Letty realized that Gisele was missing around the time Mia asked for her. The guilt felt like it was decaying her insides. She may have gotten Dom back but how was she going to get back to her friends. Watching Han break down made her feel worse than she did to begin with. She didn't peg either Han or Gisele to be the relationship types but the emotion he felt was evident.  
She wished they could stay that way forever and not have to deal with everything else but he slackened his hold around her and took her hand in his. She wasn't ready to allow the world back into Dom and Letty's world.

"So this is worth a billion huh?"

"Yes it is,"

"Name your price Dom,"  
He looked back to Letty but she was too busy self loathing to return his gaze.

"1327!"

* * *

Roman had suggested they get some rest before they left. Since none of them had gotten any actual sleep since they came to Berlin, Tej had booked them in a hotel and after they were all checked out by the ambulances that arrived on the scene they drove in uncomfortable silence. Hobbs had refused and left immediately for damage control and paperwork.

Dom felt like he had won and lost some. It seemed he always lost a part of his team. Everytime he said it was the last he was somehow pulled back in costing his team too much. He wanted out this time. He had saved Letty but he wasn't sure if he truly had her back. She was cold and withdrawn on the way to the hotel. Probably for the same reason everyone was. Brian and Mia left immediately to meet Elena and be reunited with Jack. Dom was looking forward to going home but he was also dreading it, only because he didn't know if Letty would come back with him. It was the only reason he agreed to come. Going home was just a bonus, he should have made it clear that he'd come just for her.

He was exhausted, ached everywhere and didn't need emotional warfare to add to it but he couldn't stop himself. He needed her to make him right again.

Letty didn't know how long she showered for, but she couldn't get away from all the things haunting her. It was too much, she just needed somebody to genuinely tell her that it wasn't all her fault. Han had taken off and no one really knew where he was. Maybe Dom did and she need to talk to him to apologize or something. Anything that would lighten the heaviness on her heart. She turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her when she heard a light knock on her door. Of course it was Dom, she wanted to talk too but she didn't think it was fair for her to have that discussion in just her towel.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"  
It was stupid having had all the history they had and so many things to talk about it, it was all they could say to each other. She stepped aside and let him in. They couldn't exactly have the conversation in the hallway.

"How's Han?"

"He wanted to be alone. He went out for a drive."  
Her eyes burned with tears and a choking lump formed in her throat as it all came back to her at once.

"Don't do that." He approached her but she backed up to the wall. She didn't want to feel better just yet.

"You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."  
She shook her head trying to ignore his comforting tone and concerned eyes.

Dom knew it wouldn't be easy, she was so closed off to him he didn't have the hold on her he did the last time they were together. She didn't believe him when he said it would be okay. If she didn't wan to talk about it then she would have to talk about them.

"I've been going crazy just trying to come up with something to say to make it better-to make us better. I need to ask you something," He approached her again but she had no where to run.

She nodded and folded her arms around herself suddenly shy about him seeing her like that.

"If Hobbs didn't come to me, if I didn't come to Berlin...would you have come back to me?"  
She kept quiet unsure if she had a answer for him, or the answer he wanted.

Dom had taken her silence as no, he didn't even want to be in the same room as her. It hurt too much. She didn't want him back on her own, what happened was by chance. An accident with her fingerprints. He turned around and gripped the door handle tightly, silently begging her to prove him wrong.

Feeling the full force of his question, she was nearly knocked over by all of its implications. Her total shock was short lived, when her natural instincts finally kicked in. She slid her right hand down the length of his arm until she was covering his hand as it wrapped tightly around the handle. Gently, she pulled his hand off of the knob and then led it out of her way as she stepped into the space between him and the door. Letty was inherently in love with him, the events that took place were far from out of her mind and she knew they had tons of baggage to work through but in that moment all she knew was that she loved him.

He finally looked up to see what she was doing, and she managed to catch his frightened gaze. The emotion she found in his eyes was enough to send a concentrated shot of arousal through her body. Images of him taking her with no control made her want him to do the same right then. She needed him then.

Dropping his hand, she kept her eyes locked with his, the hunger for him was a lot more intense than she expected. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had his hands on her body intimately for a while or maybe it was the natural attraction they had that was just igniting again. Letty really didn't care, it wasn't the time for analyzing or rationalizing, she wanted him. Her hands trailed up his muscled arms until she reached his shoulders and paused for a moment. When she began to drag her palms down over his chest, Dom slammed his eyes shut and clenched his fist.

With only her fingers, she danced along his perfectly defined muscles of his abdomen that were evident even through his shirt. When she reached his sides, she flattened her hands into his body and slipped her palms over the expanse of his rigid back until they were firmly pressed into the middle. She felt his gasp through her hair and then she leaned forward to ask him one last question. "You still want me back?"

She half expected that she would need to take another step before he was ready to react, so when his arms wrapped around her and his lips crashed down into hers she actually yelped in astonishment. Her surprise evaporated with the heat of his kiss and she held onto him for all that she was worth when he deepened the kiss. He tasted the same, felt the same. Her knees began to feel weak from the passion he drove into her with each breath he left in her mouth as he tried to capture her soul with his lips.

The instant his tongue reached in and made contact with hers, she simply let go and fell into his embrace. His thick, firm arms held her tight to his body. Without the need to hold her up, her legs began to twine around his, bringing her in just a bit more into the heat being emitted by his body. She wanted to get as close as possible to him, to feel his smooth skin, to press her bare skin into him, for his hands to touch every part of her body, to feel each rigid muscle moving beneath his searing flesh, but most of all, she wanted to feel him moving over her, around her, and inside of her. Just like he did before.

She wanted him more than anything else she could imagine in that_ furious_ moment of passion.

When she tried to move her arms to wrap around his neck and bring herself further up his body, she was stopped as he surged forward and pressed her into the door. Pinned in place by the weight of him, she could only stand there as his lips made their way down to her neck. It left a sizzling trail over her skin in the wake of their fiery touch. But the feel of his lips was nothing compared to the sensation of his wide palm and long fingers dragging up along the outside of her bare thigh as the hem of her towel rose with the scorching path of his hand.

He gasped into the crook of her neck when his finger skirted along the crescent of her ass. But when he used his firm grip to press those fingers fully into the cheek, it was her turn to gasp. The move caused her to throw her head back into the door and exposed her throat to his view. He wasted no time by dragging his lips and tongue over the full length of it. When he ran his nose along the underside of her jaw until he reached the space behind her ear, she managed to get her right hand onto his neck, and she pulled him in closer as he sucked her ear lobe into his blisteringly hot mouth.

His right hand began to circle back to her thigh, moving beneath the fabric of her towel, and then dipped down along the line of her hamstrings until it reached her knee. She felt him gently lift her leg against the length of his until she took over, bringing her knee up and pressing her heel into the back of his leg. Dom slid his palm back up to her ass and pulled her into him, grinding her against the evidence of his arousal. If there was an edge to be thrown over, there was no way for her to see it any longer as he surged forward again, pressing her into the door once more, but this time with the full weight and heat of his desire for her.

Her attention was shifted when he once again took hold of her mouth with his powerful lips. She was so distracted by the sensations his tongue was stirring within her that she failed to notice the activity of his right hand. That was changed the moment his thick finger grazed through her center. Her alarm caused her to almost nip at the lip she was sucking on at the time, but it was the wicked glint in his delighted eyes that sent the blush to her cheeks. Instead of saying anything in her defense, she reached up and draped her arms over his neck and gave him a kiss with the same emblazoned passion he had given to her. Their was always something comfortable about their sex life from the very first time they had been together they were always most connected and seemed to know exactly what the other wanted. Taking the cue, he accepted her wordless request and returned to his original plan. His broad grip wrapped around the top of her thigh, with his thumb dipping down into the junction. She could feel the path of his thumb as it moved further toward her core, and then pressed into the folds in its quest to find just the right spot. When the digit made the first tentative touch, her back arched and she involuntarily bucked into his grasp.

He continued to tease at the petals of her sex as his mouth kept her from making an intelligible sound. Her hands kneaded through the rippling flesh of his chest until they had landed on his waist to hold herself steady as he moved to bring his fingers into the game he was playing between her thighs. And when he finally inserted one of those long, strong fingers deep within her center, she really did bite down that time. He was sending her whole body into a furious frenzy of arousal, and she was barely able to contain all of the sensations soaring through her.

Her breath began to follow in a halting pattern of strangled gasps as his fingers started to stroke over and within her in a maddening rhythm. When she could take it no longer, she slipped her hands from the sides of his waist to the front and frantically worked the buckle of his belt off, not even bothering to remove it before moving on to the button of his trousers. She was finally able to escape the rapture of his lips when she ran her fingers down the length of him through the fabric of his pants and he gasped, as he too bucked forward at the sensation.

That gave her just enough leverage to get his pants and underwear down over his hips in one swift motion. Once free of his clothing, she marveled at the rigidity he possessed as she pressed him up into his belly. When she gripped around him and pumped her hand up and down his shaft she heard and felt the growl that escaped his lips as he reached down around her to grab her up by the ass, and then he brought her off of the floor as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She held him tightly with her well-toned legs, he took his right hand off of her backside and then suddenly, she could feel the head resting at her center. His mouth descended upon hers once more, and she welcomed it with the caress of her tongue along his lower lip. She gripped his body with her legs again as his left hand slipped up to the middle of her back, just before he pushed them into the door and himself into her.

She was unable to restrain the cry that escaped her throat as he plunged into her. Her walls tightened around him; they pulled him in further as he pulled her into him. She held him as tightly as she could when he began to move within her, slowly building up with his thrusts, stoking the fires of their combined arousal until she was sure that the door was going to come off of its hinges from the pounding they were both receiving that night.

He must have sensed her concern, because he wrapped both of his arms around her body and lifted her away from the door. She clung to his shoulders as though he was her only rock and buried her face into the crook of his neck as he crossed the room with her in his arms.

Laying her down onto the bed, he went down with her, but it still left her with an empty feeling as he was pulled from her center. On their path to the bed he had kicked off his shoes, and somehow managed to free himself of the pants as well. When he sat up on his knees on the bed, he quickly stripped out of the shirt, and as he crawled along the bed to hover over her and tore the towel away from her body.

When his arms bent, she was sure that it was time to get back to business, but instead he dipped his mouth down to kiss her once more. With her breath effectively taken away by his passionate kiss, she was forced to helplessly wait for him to finish burning a path down her neck with his lips. However, he did not stop there, but continued to lay warm wet kisses over her collarbone, and then down the length of her stomach and back up. He paused for a moment, and she thought he was going to return to her mouth, but that was when she felt him snake his tongue out and trace along the outer edge of her nipple.

As much as she wanted him to continue to tease and please every inch of her body, the ache his motions were creating in her core left her with only one option; she needed him buried within her walls, bringing her home to a climax before she lost her mind.

She grabbed both sides of his head and brought him back to her mouth so that he could understand the depth of her desires and frustrations. Once his eyes met hers, she poured every ounce of passion into them that she could muster and simply breathed, "Take me."

He seemed to understand exactly what she meant, because he took the last of her brief words with his mouth over hers. Reaching down, he grabbed her leg and brought it up with her foot resting flat on the bed. He pushed back on his knees for a moment, but when he came back to hover over her he was holding himself up with only one arm. When his body began to fall into hers, his lips led the way, and just as they crashed into hers, he entered her again, sinking into her with the gasp he robbed from her throat with his kiss. His arms slipped beneath her as he rested on his elbows and began to slowly arch into her with a deliberately gradual rhythm. Little by little, he began to increase the pace and depth of his strokes, she brought her bent leg up to wrap around him to encourage him even deeper within her walls. Their union was so them, passionate and with as little coherent thought as possible. They knew the other's body so expertly their sex life seemed to solve all their problems before. Now it was just a lifeline, a silently way of saying they were not over.

The long, deep and tortuously slow thrusts were bringing her body into a fury of sexual tension that was practically begging to be released. The sheen of perspiration that fell over both of their bodies spoke of the toll their joining was taking out of them, and the only thing on her mind was that she never wanted it to end, but she really wanted him to hurry up and get there before she exploded from the buildup.

Burying his face into her shoulder, he managed to strangle out, "I need you."

With her leg, she pulled him down into her with such a force that she nearly cried out from the sensation, and held him tightly in her arms, and knew for a fact that he didn't need to ask. "You have me."

The message was finally received and he held her around the shoulders with his one arm as the other was planted into the mattress and he reared back before thrusting into her with the arcing motion of his hips and curling of his back. Up and out, down and in; pumping his body in a circular thrusting that forced him to begin hammering into her, filling her to the brink with the full impact of his being.

The spasms started in her belly and spread out through her entire body as he continued to pound away inside of her. She held onto him for fear that letting go would make her vanish completely when she became lost in the pleasure.

She found that her body was still feeling the effects of the intense climax as small muscle contractions were still flitting through her, all the way to the core. The next thought that made it into her conscious mind was that Dom's heavy, overheated and very sexy body was pressing her into the mattress, but she really could have cared less. Instead, she held him to her tighter and laid tender kisses into his shoulder.

As she felt him stir, she wondered what it was that had finally brought them to this point. Dom rolled over onto his back, but with their arms intertwined around each other, he simply pulled her over with him until she was resting her head in the center of his chest. He slowly drew in a full breath, raising her up with the inhalation, and allowing her to sink down into him as he blew the breath out in a calming rush. How could she be away from that ever again. They had some work do, some repairs to be done but he was it for her and in a strange way after their thirteen year relationship, it was just beginning for them.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter should be up by the end of the week, I'm still contemplating how to handle the chat with Elena I'm sure it would have gone down differently if Letty had her memory. And the Han thing too. **

**XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Big thanks to the readers who hung in with me the last chapters, thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Lost & Found.**

**Chapter eleven- Lost & almost found.**

Letty watched how neatly made the bed was. Blue and green sheets topped off with a dark blue comforter and fluffed pillows. Dom hated making his bed, it was the strangest thing to see his bed made, he always told her there was no point since they mess it up anyway. He was wrong there, they barely ever made it to the bed, his floor had seen more action than the actual bed. She remembered the single loose board that would always creak when stepped on. She didn't move but she was sure that if she walked over it it would creak the same way. She'd barely been in the room since they came back, it kinda felt like a graduation present and they hadn't graduated yet. Progress had been made and they had come a long way but something still hindered her from surrendering to him completely.

"Reminiscing about us together in that bed?"

"You wish." she smirked when she felt him press himself against her.

"Every shooting star I see." She laughed and turned around to see him holding a bowl of bar-b-que sauce.

"I was wondering where you got too. Tej and Roman just came. They're asking for you and Brian thinks he's going to teach my nephew the lie that is a Skyline before he falls in love with a dodge charger himself. I need you to back me up."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Good but that wasn't the only thing I wanted."

"Dom, we're acting like teenagers."  
He shook his head and stole a quick kiss.

"Nope, we were getting laid as teenagers."

"I thought you were okay with my decision."

"I'm not okay with it. I respect it. I just miss you."

"Yeah, but I'm right next door."

"Not like that.", He gently tipped her chin up with his index finger. "I miss you, next to me in our bed, it's been hard but if you're not ready for that then I'll wait."

"What if you had to wait forever?"

"Then I'd dump your ungrateful ass." He joked and she almost knocked him over with the bar-b-que sauce.

"Come on, stop being anti-social." He turned around so she'd jump on his back and she did just that. It was something they did when they were younger and his not subtle way of telling she could take call the time she needed.

* * *

Hosting a Sunday Bar-b-que was surreal for Dom. His family was pouring in, his nephew was happy and healthy and he had his woman back. Things could have been a lot better, they could have had their whole team enjoying freedom. Dom didn't like to dwell on it and with Letty it was easier. He averted his attention to their mending relationship. He had her back but she wasn't fully his, not yet. He'd know when he got her back and they weren't there yet. He did love what they had going on, it was like a fresh start. The flirting and subtle subtext all over again. They were getting to know the new sides of each other.

He even told her about Elena, she didn't take it well. He could see that it hurt her and how she tried to be okay with it because she had been with Owen but it didn't stop her from icing him out the week after he explained their relationship to her. He thought that opening up about it would give her breathing room to do the same but she never mentioned Owen. He saw the guilty glints in her eyes whenever he urged her but she never did and he was beginning to think she never would.

Dom wasn't even sure he wanted to know, Owen may have turned out a murderous psychopath in the end but for Letty to have aligned herself with him, he knew there was more to the story. He felt like that was the barrier stopping them from reconnecting, part of him still felt disgusted knowing that someone else's hands had been on her body. He supposed it was why Letty had given him the cold shoulder after he told her about what he and Elena shared. On his part it was solace, only someone who empathized with him could comfort him, he knew it had surpassed comfort on her part but he couldn't stop it. He explained that to Letty, she kept quiet for over a minute, told him she understood and barely said ten words to him the following week. Since she hadn't stayed with him in their old room it was a lot easier for her to avoid him.

_"At least the house didn't fall apart in our absence." Dom said a midst the slight chaos. Mia was going on about renovations and making the house baby friendly, Brian was trying to keep up with her and Letty-he couldn't find her. He checked out back, took a moment to appreciate the picnic table that was still there then went upstairs in search of her. He still got nervous when she was out of sight for more than an hour and restless when she wasn't at arms length. He wondered if it would ware off after time while he checked upstairs. She was leaning against the wall outside their bedroom._

_"Where's your bag?"_

_"It's in Mia's old room."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think I'll be staying in her old room. I spoke to her, she and Brian are going to take your father's old room._

_"Letty why? What are you afraid of doing- we pretty much covered that in Spain."_

_"No Dom. I'm not saying I regret that I think it was the heat of the moment. You know, us finding a way not talk about it."_

_"I understood you perfectly."_

_"Same here, but Dom it's not very realistic of us to think that we've made everything better by-"_

_"Having mind blowing, toe-curling-"_

_"Hey, I'm serious here."_

_"I know."_

_"We need to let things heal before we-you know have mindblowing, toe-curling-"_

_"I get it."_

_"And you're okay with it?"_

_"I respect your decision. We'll do this right."_

He watched her intently from across the yard talking to Roman and Tej. Both had taken a liking to Letty almost immediately. Han was the only one missing so when he heard the engine he ran out front.

"How you holding up?"

"As good as can expected."

"One day at a time right?"

"I got some news,"

"Everything okay?"

"I'm taking off for Tokyo in about a week."

"You never got there did you?"

"I will this time, it's something I have to do."

"Stay out of trouble down there."

"You know me Dom..."

"Exactly! That's why I told you to stay out of trouble." They walked out back and soon as he was done greeting the others, he was pulled away from the team by Letty.

"Hey I just wanted to see if you were okay. Heard you're going to Tokyo."

"That's the plan."

"It's long overdue."

_"Han!" She wrapped on the small wooden door until her knuckles stung with pain. She was frantic and desperate and needed answers._

_"What's wrong?" He was wiping the sleep out of his eyes in a t-shirt and checkered boxers._

_"Where's Dom?"_

_"He's not at home with you?"_

_"No, I woke up and he was gone. What happened last night? He was talking all this bullshit about it being to dangerous last night."_

_"I got word that the cops raided our garage he told me we should go our separate ways. I'm thinking Tokyo, leaving in two weeks."_

_"You're leaving too?"_

_"He'll come back right? He probably just went to check things out. To make sure you're safe-it's all he ever talks about lately. He'll come back."_  
_His smile was assuring, but not assuring enough._

_"We both know that's not true." She held up the necklace for Han to see. She wanted to cry so badly but she was too strong for that, while fighting to keep her tears at bay she was pulled into a tight embrace. She hugged him back tighter relieved that she could put the weight on someone else for a while._

_"He's not coming back is he?" The necklace fell from her hands as she pulled away from Han. She looked down at it and although her mind was telling her to pick it up, she couldn't begin to move._

_"Come on," he pulled her inside,"you don't have to pick it up just yet."_

"Stop beating yourself up. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"She wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."

"If it wasn't Gisele then it would have been someone else. We were there by choice. We all wanted to help Dom get you back, you're acting like you only me through me Dom."

"The D.R was crazy wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, we'll have to go back there sometime."

"I think I'll have a panic attack if I go back so soon. We'll go stir up some trouble."

"If Dom will let me. Has he left you for more than a minute since?" Han asked subtly nudging his head in Dom's direction. He was talking with Roman and Tej but his eyes were fixed on Letty.

"Yes he has. Rarely but he has."

"You giving him a break?"

"I'm trying but that stuff is hard to talk about."

"You'll be fine. That maniac went to London because he saw a picture of someone who looked like you. He wasn't the same when you were gone. Everyone knew that."

"Thanks Han. You'll be fine to."

"I know, now let me tell you what kinda shit they have going on Tokyo."

* * *

Letty was just about done with Dom and Brian's debate, Brian needed to come to terms that Dom was going to force his preference on Jack whether he liked it or not. She tightened her fingers around his when he too her hand in his, she knew it was going to be a year long debate and she considered silencing him with a kiss but Roman distracted them all thankfully.

"Aye Mia, you better hide your baby oil!"  
Hobbs was heading their way, not to far behind was Elena. She'd only seen her once in the picture Owen showed her but her presence in their backyard was a stir of different emotions. She hung back and kept quiet for the most part but she knew she had to say something to her, as awkward as the situation would be she still felt her lips itching.

"It's official, you're all free."

She felt Dom relax next to her and tried focused on him but she could focus on anything but the person who had been in Dom's life as intimately as she had.

"It wasn't half bad having you work for me." Letty guessed Dom and Hobbs would take their dicks out and start measuring if she stuck around.

"We all know you were working for me." She heard him as she left the small circle they'd created and slowly made her way down to Elena. she tried to stay subtle and not over react like everyone was expecting her too, she could feel Roman and Tej tracking her every move.

"Elena right?"

"Letty,"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say in this situation but I do want to thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't."

"He's an amazing guy." Letty looked back to Dom a small pang of her ancient possessiveness seeping to the surface.

"Yeah he is, but I'm back now." She said looking back to Elena.

"I think we understand each other." Letty nodded her head and felt like she had made her point without causing a scene and disrespecting someone Dom had respected. She turned around and met Mia by the grill but she was very much aware of the exchange between Dom and Elena. She had every right to be concerned since Elena was there with him through one of the most difficult times in his life. She couldn't demand anything from him, that he never see her again because they were not the same people and she didn't feel like she had the right.

"You thinking about moving back into his room?" Mia asked quietly.

"I don't know,"

"I think you should. Maybe sleeping in separate rooms is what stopping you two from you know, being you two again."

"The sex wouldn't hurt."

"No it wouldn't. I guess your mind is made up. I'll help you move in later so you can surprise him."

"That easy?"

"Yes, that easy. Let's eat." Letty followed them to the table feeling torn but still content that she was giving in and moving back into their old room. She did miss being next to him in their bed but she still felt like Dom forgave her to easy. She still had issues with him and knew for a fact that he had issues with her he was just so happy to get her back he was suppressing them. She didn't think lying in bed next to him was a good place to be when all that feeling came out. Dom was suddenly next to her warmth in his eyes and kissing her hair like he hadn't seen her for a few days, and though things could blow up at any moment she relaxed into him when he pulled her down onto his lap. Because for the time being, she was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I smell a sequel. Frustrated again should be up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading. **

**XO**


End file.
